How it ends
by Am I Odd
Summary: sequel to How it started
1. Past meets future

**Guess whos back i am **

**disclaimer i dont own code lyoko**

**my second story and its a sequel**

**

* * *

**

Franz Hopper just finished his last class of the day and tried to rush home.He was stopped by ms. hertz

Ms. Hertz: Hello Franz its been a while since i've last seen you what have you been doing?

Franz Hopper: Computer Programing at another school.

Ms. Hertz: really which school?

Franz Hopper: Lyoko highschool.

Ms. Hertz: Really well i have never heard of that school before where is it?

Franz Hopper: America

Ms. Hertz: O

Franz Hopper: yes well i must be going now papers to grade tests to score.

Ms. Hertz: aahh yes of course. I'll leave you to your work.

Franz Hopper: Ok yes, see you tomorrow.

At The Hermitage

Franz hopper walked in the door to find that it was unlocked he looked inside his house and saw that there was nothing stolen till he looked in his study where he found that his diary was missing

Franz Hopper: O my gosh This is horrible.

Meanwhile

Jeremie and Aelita were studying for an italian test. Ulrich and Yumi were spending the afternoon together and Odd was sleeping.Kiwi started barking and odd woke up

Odd: Kiwi what are you barking about?

Kiwi: bark barkmoves towards the window

Odd: Whats at the window.

Odd looks over through the window and finds a mysterious man in a black overcoat red sunglasses a black scarf and hat was staring at his window.

Odd: Whats that all about.

Odd looked at kiwi then back out the window then the man in black dissapeared.


	2. Secret Society

**well hows everyone doing sorry i didn't update so quickly its just that i had to go to my friends party of their new house and i got sick and christmas shopping and all that junk.**

* * *

At Odds room there was a knock at the door.Odd walked up to the door and opened it the man in black was right in front of him and stuck a piece of cloth over his mouth and nose.Odd quickly fell limp and the man went out the back door of the school where no one seen him and then went in a black van and drove off.

(later)

Odd slowly wakes up to find that hes blindfolded tied up and his mouth has duck tape over it.Odd hears low voice so he listens in.

Man: Yes i got the boy we shall prep him for examination...I got him with chloroform he should wake up in a few minutes or so...no...yes sir understood.

The man hangs up his cell phone. He goes over to Odd and kicks him in the stomach.Odd muffled screams in pain.

Man: How lucky are you, you get to help us find the one thing that will help us restore power to the high lord...

Woman: How dare you Moth!

Man(Moth): What after were threw with him he wont live long enough to tell anyone the lords name Ghost.

Woman(Ghost):it doesn't matter its the orders from the lord himself never reveal his name until his power is restored.

Moth: Fine is the lab ready yet?

Ghost: No not yet.

Moth: Not ready yet!We should have started already!

Ghost: There was an unexpected setback the proffesor hacked us and sent a virus.

Moth: I thought Lock Jaw took care of the old mans house?ring ring

Moths cellphone rang,she answers

Moth: Yes sire...mhmm...he did!...ok sire...yes we'll take care of it right away

Ghost: What was that about?

Moth: Lock Jaw failed the to destroy the proffesors home completely he must be punished...

* * *

**dudes sorry this took a while to post but hassles hassles i wanted to make it longer but tomorrow is CHRISTMAS... FELICE NAVIDAD...HAPPY HANAKUH...HAPPY QUANZA...MERRY X-MAS...and for jehovas sorry u dont celebrate holidays at all dudes.**


	3. life savings

**so sorry but its getting harder and harder to think stuff up for the story...and SCHOOL RESTARTED UNCOOL! i'm sorry the chapter isn't worth the wait but i will make the next one as long as i can but that means that it will take a while.

* * *

**

**with lock jaw**

lock Jaw: no sire i'm sorry...its not my fault the proffesor got there while i was still destroying it i had to leave or have him find out that your still alive...yes sire i shall not get a second chance...ok lock jaw out...

Man covered with water:so what'd he say?

Lock Jaw: He said you have to help me and we cant fail this time or we'll be destroyed

Man covered with water: and what did he say about the lyoko kids?

Lock Jaw: seaman we must finish this today

Man covered with water(seaman): Yes today it shall rain now i will work best.

Lock jaw: it better

Seaman: Dont worry.

**with ulrich jeremie aelita and yumi**

Ulrich: wheres odd he never misses dinner?

Jeremie: Maybe hes still in his room?

Aelita: for 7 hours?

Ulrich: maybe he took a nap i mean he could sleep through anything

Yumi: I guess thats true

Jeremie:(eats a crossaint) hoo nooos meby he ust wnt of skol to go nd eat sumwer else(swallows)i mean everyone wants to eat something other than school food once in a while.

Ulrich: without asking if we wanted anything?

Jeremie: he'd eat it all before he got back to school plus he doesn't have a lot of money.

Ulrich: ya i guess your right

**with odd**

Odd:thinking omg i'm so hungry i'd waste ulrichs life savings uhhh i mean my life savings...

**with franz**

franz was pacing all around the room thinking who would do that to him or what he could have done to make someone hate him or something.just then

**flash back**

Franz: No we musn't use the return in time to cheat on lotto tickets thats illegal

Man: No it isn't because at the time we dont know and we'll just return in time and place a lot of money on a lotto ticket.that way we can get lots of money for our research.

Franz: No i refuse to do this Kevin

Man(Kevin): but think of the opportunities you could give your daughter

Franz: For the last time no i will not end of conversation.

Kevin: Fine then someday i'll get you back for this franz

**end flashback

* * *

well the chapter could have been better but next will be my longest so far**


	4. Odds Father

**sup everyone well i kinda got beat up so well ...just skip to the story

* * *

**Odd:(thinks)damnit how can i get out of this...this sucks i wonder if they caught the rest of the gang..

**with the gang**

Ulrich: Odd didn't come to the dorm last night i think hes missing.

Jeremie: should we call the police?

Yumi: i dont think its good to get the police involved just yet.

**with the lord of this crazy cult...**

Lord: so the prisoner has been detained correct?

Ghost: yes

Lord: Does he know who i am yet?

Moth Man: Not yet sire

Lord: Good then i shall have the pleasure of introducing it to him.

They unlock the door and the Lord guy walks in he unblindfolds odd and unmuffles him

Lord: Odd do you know who i am?

Odd: Some very nice guy whos going to let me go?

Lord: No...maybe if i removed my hood you could take a guess at it.

Odd: I'm pretty sure i dont know any crazed whack jobs like you

Lord: I'm sure you do(removes hood)now do you recognize me!

Odd: O my god i-i-i-it cant be its you!

Lord: Yes now its all coming back

Odd: But you died in prison it cant be you!

Lord: o but it is carthage that revived me

Odd: what is carthage?

Lord: its a secret program and its very powerful i can use it to rule the world!

Odd: Your insane my friends will stop you

Lord: no they wont they dont even know that their being followed

Odd: we can just return in time

Lord: No i found out about that especially because i was that fool hoppers partner

Odd: theres no way he didn't have a partner

Lord: Thats because he got to proud and shoved me from the program before i left i awakened carthage.he sent me to jail he said that i was stealing his project and selling it i wasn't selling it i was using it.

Odd: Why did you kidnap me

Lord: well why wouldn't i want to rule the world without the last remaining member of my familly...son


	5. missles and satalites dont mix

**...disclaimer-i dont own lyoko...sorry for the long update theres lots of tests and i'm really unmotivated so i'm going to end this now sorry for the incredibly long update.ps. i have food poisoning or the flu i dont know which.**

**

* * *

**

Horace DellaRobia: i'm going to activate carthage jam every radio broadcast and frequency in the world and everyone will have to pay me

Odd: thats horrible wait what does that have to do with anything thats what cd's are for?

Horace: uhhhh i never really thought about that?

Odd: and how did carthage revive you from a car crash?

Horace: we changed the WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU!

Odd: because i'm your son...uhhh and you love me?

Horace: i'm gonna go for a walk now?

* * *

Ulrich: okay i just got a call from mr. hopper and he says he hacked a satalite and found odd?

Jeremie: wait which satalite?

Ulrich: remember the one that shot the highly accurate laser beam?

Jeremie: uhhh thats highly destructive...

Ulrich: we have to get odd out of there then were gonna blow up the complex.

Yumi: we cant do that!

Odd: and why not?

Yumi: because its dan...ODD!

Ulrich: how'd you get out of the abandoned freezer factory?

Odd: they left the window open and one of the people untied me so i could talk?

Ulrich: who was it?

Odd: my dad...

everyone but odd: what!

Odd: never mind that tell hopper blow the place up everyone there is already dead but got revived somehow by carthage..

Jeremie: what is carthage anyway?

Odd: something about radio's and the ocean

Jeremie: you mean radio waves?

Odd: ya sure lets go with that?

Jeremie: ok.

Yumi: if they're already dead then who revived them?

Odd: i think carthage is alive?

Yumi: ok

Aelita: -calls her father-ring ring ring ring- hello dad?

Franz: yes aelita?

Aelita: odds free and they're all already dead .

Franz: really thats fascinating!

Odd:-yells- BOMBS AWAY!

Jeremie: you mean lasers

Odd: ya but bombs are better.

Franz: -on speakerphone- ok then kids 5...4...3...2...1...LASERS!

**after the people who died died again the lyoko gang returned to the past so no one remembered except the lyoko gang and due to a missle sent all the way from jersey city hit a satalite and part of it crashed down destroying the abandoned factory and ending the story once and for all.

* * *

**

yes the missle and satalite was a quote from one of my favorite shows megas xlr (see megas xlr episode 1 test drive for details.) ok story ended you dont need to review no flames or i'll flame you to blah blah blah yes i'm just that kind of person ok.


End file.
